


Even Her Truth's Sound Like Lies

by OverlookTheWorld



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlookTheWorld/pseuds/OverlookTheWorld
Summary: Curiosity gets the best of Saffy and she makes an unexpected desition. PatsyxSaffy, you know what your getting into.





	Even Her Truth's Sound Like Lies

How did Saffron Monsoon, sensible and chaste Saffron Monsoon find herself naked in the lap of an older woman? Not just any older woman, a bitter, mean woman with a body only a mortician would want. That was a lie, she knew that was a lie the day Patsy came to her and dared to show a shred of humanity.. The exact details of that day Saffy would block out from sheer embarrassment but comedic circumstances resulted in Patsy’s breasts in her hands. She wanted that body, the body she had mocked for years she wanted to touch it, hold it. . .honestly. . . she wasn’t exactly sure what else she wanted to do with Patsy but bloody hell, the curiosity was eating at her. 

However, if she was honest she didn’t start to fall for Patsy the day she saw and even held her breasts. It was much before that. It was the day Saffy learned that even her truths sounded like lies. Patsy had once told her, in her own crass mean way, that her mother was much worse than Eddy ever was to Saffy. From that day a newfound curiosity about Patsy emerged. She had so many questions, and as she watched that woman, the woman she had despised for so long she stopped seeing her as this brick wall of a person and realized she was just guarded. 

And one day the idea just wandered into her mind. Maybe it was how many guys her own age she saw stumble out of Patsy’s room. Maybe it was the seed of doubt about her sexuality her mother had been sewing since childhood. But for some reason Saffy started to think about what it would be like to sleep with Patsy.

That night, sitting alone in her room, with her mum out of the house Saffy’s curiosity got the better of her. She pulled her hair out of her standard ponytail, took off her conservative blazer, leaving only a blue blouse with the top two buttons undone. She even found a relaxed pair of jeans to put on, remembering Patsy’s complaint about her creased slacks. With a deep breath she headed downstairs. 

At the bottom of the stairs Saffy took another deep breath and walked out in front of Patsy.

“Um. . .Patsy” Saffy started, unsure of how to start.

“What do you want?” Patsy responded in her harsh and bitter whiskey voice.

The younger woman looked around for anywhere that wasn’t Patsy’s stone cold eyes. “Well. . .”

Saffy searched for someway to explain herself that Patsy would actually give a damn about, fumbling with conjunctions while Patsy grew bored. 

Finally Saffy though she’d found her pitch, “You think I’m so boring. Well I bet I can show you I’m not.” 

“Go on then.” Challenged Patsy, her eyebrow raised as much as her frozen face would allow. 

“I want to sleep with you.” Saffy stated matter of factly. 

Patsy smirked, “Fancy a shag, do you?”

“Is that how you pick up so many people a third your age? With lines like that, I’ve heard more subtly from the frat boys at my school.” Saffy sneered defensively. 

But the smirk wouldn’t leave Patsy’s face. “Alright. You want to see how I pick up people ‘one third my age’ as you say.”

Saffy’s face burned bright red, immediately regretting being so bold and she stammered out, “Um. . .wha. . .I . . I mean. . What would that. . .What would we. . .”

“Yes or no, you little troll,” Patsy cut her off. 

“Well, if we're going to be sleeping together I’d expect more respect than that.” Saffy shot, feeling slighted.

Patsy downed much more than a shot’s worth of vodka, “Come here.”

If Saffy didn’t know better she’d swear she heard a note of warmth in Patsy’s whiskey voice and the anticipation had her heart beating out of her chest at the prospect of what was about to happen.

“Come here Saf, don’t question me.” Patsy demanded, getting impatient. 

Stiffly, Saffy walked over and perched herself on the edge of the couch. Patsy rolled her eyes, she sat up so that Saffy was basically in her lap. The younger woman froze in Patsy’s arms. 

“Shy little thing, aren’t you?” Her sharpened nails traced along over Saffy’s figure, along her thigh, up her waist, then tracing around her breasts. She didn’t even notice her buttons coming undone until Patsy’s fingers found their way to her nipples sending shivers down her spine. 

Saffy chewed her lip with anticipation as the older woman fumbled with her jeans, she knew Patsy was teasing as she had clearly displayed no issue with buttons before. Confirming her suspicions Patsy looked down at her with that devious smirk on her face. 

“Prove to me you want this.” Patsy dared. 

Saffy responded timidly, “What. . . how would I prove that.” 

“Kiss me.” Demanded Patsy.

Saffy shifted awkwardly until she was straddling the older woman with their faces eye to eye. Their lips met for a kiss the mature taste of cigarettes, whiskey and wine filled Saffy’s mouth and for the first time the taste didn’t bother her. She was too focused on how soft Patsy’s lips were, how her tongue darted in and out skillfully. 

Almost like a reward for kissing her Patsy swiftly slipped her hand down Saffy’s waistband and into her underwear. The young woman moaned at the sudden penetration then blushed furiously realizing the sound she had just made. With her free hand Patsy held up Saffy’s chin, forcing her to look her in the eye the devious smirk reappeared on her bright red lips. She curled her finger at Saffy bit her lip hard. 

“Don’t bother trying to be quiet, you’ll never last.” Patsy said mockingly. 

To prove her point she started to move her finger back and forth. Saffy wasn’t sure exactly when Pasty had gone from teasing her with one finger to vigorously finger fucking her. It was such a smooth transition that Saffy wasn’t even thinking about her moaning that she had stopped trying to control a while ago. 

She did however notice the warmth starting to build between her legs eventually flooding her stomach, reflexively Saffy clenched. Patsy knowingly sped up her finger movement and curled her fingers with more vigor. An overwhelming need to relax washed over Saffy’s body, followed by an uncomfortable level of wetness between her legs. 

Patsy gently pushed her over so the younger woman was lying on the couch. “Figured you’d be a squirter.” Patsy commented while lighting her cigarette. 

“You’re really good at that.” Saffy responded breathlessly. 

“Course I am.” Patsy started to leave. 

Saffy reached out for Patsy and mumbled, “Stay. . .stay a while will you?” 

“No,” the typical, cold and bitter voice shot back.

And for whatever reason that ‘no’ made a lump form in Saffy’s throat. “Why not?” 

“Don’t question me.” Patsy gave a final glance before she started to leave. 

Saffy stood up accusingly, badly covering herself with her shirt. “No, that's not fair. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to make me like you, make me want you, then leave me feeling like this. Am I not worth another half hour of your time, am I not worth an explanation or even a shitty excuse?”

“You stupid, naive, entitled little brat! What in your 20 years of life could have possibly made you think sex is about what’s fair? That it’s about what you deserve? You grew up with Eddy for fucks sake. If you want someone to lie to you? Go shag some boy your own age, they’ll say anything if it means the guarantee of sticking their juvenile little pecker in a tight little minge.” Patsy finished off her rant with a long drink. 

The young woman looked up at Patsy with tears in her eyes, “Why are you so cruel?” 

“Try it some time, all these petty little feelings will go away.” Patsy lied convincingly then walked up to her room.

Drink after drink after drink addled her brain until Patsy couldn’t feel the tears streaming down her botox paralyzed face. This would be another night where she passed out instead of fell asleep.

Meanwhile Saffy eye’d one of the half empty bottles of liquor her mother had left out on the table, ‘try it some time.’ Patsy’s words rang in her ears as she raised the bottle to her lips.


End file.
